Love Kept Him Alive
by Amara Minna
Summary: Life has thrown Daniel many challenges and now it's thrown him a few more, challenge's that he may not come through without some special assistance...R&R. Language warning, not sure of rating.
1. Interruptions

Greetings readers, we are Carlotta and Rift and this is our first story. It is a joint effort and we would very much appreciate feedback, good or bad, even flames. Rift is a pyromaniac and Carlotta likes the warmth they provide (and the hotness of Michael Shanks), but we warn you that we like to reply in kind. Carlotta's parts are written in _italics _and Rift's parts are written in **bold**. Enjoy the story and please review.

Disclaimer: If you people read fanfiction you should obviously know that as much as we all want to own it, alas neither Carlotta nor Rift own Stargate or anything affiliated, the only things we _do_ own are Amabel and the plot. So please enjoy. (And don't sue us _please_, you wouldn't get anything, anyway).

NOTE: Oh yeah, and if anyone knows if Dr Daniel Jackson is for sale please contact Rift, she's looking for a birthday present for Carlotta, who requested the devine Dr Daniel Jackson and the hotness of his sexy manly stubble.

_

* * *

_

_Dr Jackson took me in his arms and hugs me. Touching my soft lips with his._

**Dr Jackson pulled back from the kiss slowly, lingeringly, and gazed down at the beautiful redhead in his arms, "So, about that drink..." **

_I stared into his magical blue eyes. _

_"Well how about that drink?" I pulled him back_ _into a kiss. His lips searched mine and we fell back onto his bed. _

**The kisses deepened and soon Dr Jackson's shirt was lying on the floor by the bed and he was resting on his elbows above me, the perfect moment unmarred as we gazed into each others eyes, blue locked on brown and Dr. Jackson leaned into kiss me again. I reciprocated and we both groaned as his cell phone rang. **

**"Sorry, I should probably get that." He told me softly, kissing my forehead.**

_He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it. _

_"Hey Cass, yeah I'm free tomorrow. What for dinner? Yeah ok. Just come over to my_ _place. I've got someone for you to meet. Yeah bye Cass"_

_He put the phone away and leaned back down to my waiting lips. His tongue flicked_ _out and made mine wet again. He then pressed his lips against mine and we kissed_ _passionately._

**Passionate kiss followed passionate kiss and soon I was topless as well. It was ten minutes after Cassie's call that the phone rang again; I looked up at him. **

**"Don't answer it!" **

**"I have to, it could be important." **

**"It could be just be Cassie again." He reached over the side of the bed and picked up the phone. **

**"Damnit." I mutter as he answered the phone. **

**"Hi Jack, what do you want?" **

**"Daniel, is that anyway to speak to a friend?" **

**"It is in this case. What do you want Jack?" **

**"I need you to come into work. Sg9 found some ruins and we need you to translate them." **

**"Jack, you're the one who told me that if I set foot in the SGC before Tuesday, I'd be thrown in a holding cell." **

**"Yeah, well, things change Space Monkey; normally you'd be here already, what's the problem?" **

**"I'm kinda busy right now Jack." **

**"Too busy for off world translations? I'm shocked. But unless you're sitting in a jail cell I want you at the SGC in 20 minutes." **

**"Jack..."**

**"Goodbye Daniel." **

**"Damn." He said to the dial tone. **

**"Sorry, but I've gotta go." **

**"I know. I heard, you sure there's no way out of it?" **

**"Unfortunately. But I still want Cassie to meet you tomorrow night." **

**"Alright." He picked his shirt up, grabbed his wallet and cell phone, and leant in to kiss me. **

**"I'll be back as soon as I can." He told me from the door. He changed his mind and came back for another kiss. I smiled. **

**"Shouldn't you be going?" I asked when he did this for the third time. **

**"Yeah." He kissed me again and left before temptation got the better of him. I was left lying on his nice warm bed.**

_I watched him go out of the room putting his shirt on at the same time. I ran after him in only my pants and my bra. _

_"Daniel?" He stopped. _

_"Yeah baby?" _

_"What time will you be home?" _

_"Ummm I should be a few hours so around 7 or 8." I walked up to him and grabbed his neck. He put his hands around my waist and picked me up. Our lips touched again. _

_"Don't you ever stop at the foreplay again?" I said through kisses._

**"Oh, no never again." He told her with a smile, he kissed her one last time and walked out the front door and was smiling all the way to SGC. He met Sam and Teal'c as he stepped of the elevator. **

**"So, who's this 'somebody' you want Cassie to meet?"**

"_What the hell did Cassie tell you?" He asked._

"_Oh no now we've made Daniel blush!" Jack laughed. He walked away from his team mates towards his office. Trying to get all the work done as soon as he could. So that his waiting redhead could run her soft gentle fingers over his back._


	2. Divided

Disclaimer: We said this before and we're not going to repeat it every chapter. We don't own it and no matter how much we wish, thats just not going to change.

Greetings again everyone from Carlotta and Rift. We apologise for the short chapter but decided it was necessary and have something we'd liken to say. Remember that Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Rift words our statement so eloquently and we will now allow her to make our announcement.

**Rift: Alright here's our deal. If we don't get at least two reviews me and Carlotta are just gonna let this story die in the arse. So read and review people, even if you hate it, because, as previously mentioned, flames are welcome.**

_Carlotta: We would really like some reviews seeing as this is our first fanfic. It would be greatly appreciated that we get some because we've been told this is a very good fanfic (I had some friends read it and they loved it)._

So please review and above all enjoy (unless you hate it), because thats the whole point of this story.**

* * *

**

Daniel was eating lunch in the commissary; his mind buzzing between the gorgeous redhead waiting at his home and the puzzling language that Jack had called him into work for. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jack until a hand was clapped on his shoulder and he heard;

**"Better suit up space monkey, those ruins won't wait for ever." **

**Daniel looked up, bewildered, "What are you talking about, Jack?" **

**"You get to have a first hand look at these ruins; we leave in half an hour." Jack grinned and walked out of the commissary, nodding to Carter and Teal'c at the door and continuing to the locker room. **

_Daniel watched as the stargate opened. Jack walked into the gate room and stood next to Daniel. _

_"So Jack."_

_"Yes Daniel?" _

_"How long are we going to be here for?" Daniel looked at Jack. _

_"I don't know Daniel. You want to get back to your new girl?" _

_"Yes I do Jack; I've only been with her for two weeks."_

**"Ahhhh, I understand now, anyway Danny the quicker you finish the quicker you get to come home to your girl." Jack clapped him on the shoulder and saluted the two teams assembled. **

**"Have fun kids." **

**Carter rolled her eyes at Jack's antics and smiled at Daniel as they stepped into the watery surface of the event horizon.**


	3. Strange Feelings

Disclaimer: If you can read this you are hallucinating. We said that this disclaimer would not be here and it is not but as you can obviously see it we will now inforn you that we do not own Stargate: Sg-1, sadly it is still the property of MGM and whoever else owns the concept. But seriously, we would like to know what you are on to have a hallucination as dumb as this one.

Greetings yet again, as promised here is the third chapter. We would like to thank those who reviewed and again remind you that Carlotta writes in _italics _and Rift writes in **Bold**. The condition we made for the reviews still stands, we'd really appreciate some feedback on this story. So two reviews or no update.Our story will resume after these short messages.

_Carlotta: Thanks for the reviews, you will find out who the girl is in this chapter. She is our own character so MGM please do not try to take her but if you do please have me acting as her._

**Rift: What, you expect me to say something? ... You actually do, okay then, uhhh. The square root of the sky is snackage.**

* * *

_The landscape was all bush. Daniel stepped out on the platform of the stargate. Jack was walking away from the gate. Daniel followed him and walked into the bushes._

* * *

_I sat in Daniel's bed, with one of Daniel's shirts on, reading one of his history books. I though about that handsome man, leaning over me, his shirt off and his hands rubbing over my skin._

**I sighed and set the book aside, trying to turn my mind from the gorgeous blue eyed man that had so rudely been called away _it just better have been important_ I thought to myself, sighing in resignation and picking up the book again and settling into a more comfortable position.****

* * *

Daniel looked around uneasily. Sg9 had stayed behind to secure the gate and Sg1 was on its way to the ruins and Daniel couldn't help but think something was wrong, he glanced at the others, they didn't look to comfortable either. They continued walking for ten minutes and Daniel almost sighed in relief as the ruins came into view. The four of them stepped into the clearing and immediately stopped as their Jack's radio crackled to life. **

"**Colonel, get out of there. Johnson is injured and we cannot hold the gate. I repeat it is an ambush get out of there." The urgent voice repeated its message again but none of them heard it as they were surrounded by a circle of Jaffa soldiers. **

_I could feel that something was wrong. Something was going to happen to Daniel. I hurriedly picked up the phone and rang the number Daniel had left for me. A female voice came on. _

_"Hello Daniel's office" _

_"Hi my name is Amabel I was wondering if I could speak to Daniel. It is urgent" _

_"I'm sorry Amabel but he is busy at the moment. Can I ask what you wanted?" _

_"I think Daniel is in trouble as well as those who are with him." There was silence for a minute. _

_"Ok Amabel, my name is Cassie, I'll be right back with your Daniel. What phone number can I . . ." _

_"I'll just wait on the line please I just want to make sure he is ok." I butted in. _

_"Alright I'll be back as soon as I can Amabel don't worry."_

**Cassie ran through the corridors of the underground base to the infirmary as the alarm blared around her. **

"**Mum! What's happening?" She demanded, swinging through the infirmary doors. **

"**Cassie I don't really have time to talk right now, what is it?" Janet asked moving her daughter out of the doorway as a solider was brought in on a stretcher. **

"**There's a woman on the phone for Daniel, she says her name's Amabel and that she thinks something terrible is going to happen to him and the others." **

**Janet frowned, "Cassie, I need you to go and tell General Hammond about the phone call. It could be important."**

"**Sure thing Mum." **

**  
I waited anxiously, what could be taking so long? Had something happened? Had I been right? **

"**Miss I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I'm General George Hammond, I hear you seem to think that something has happened to Dr. Jackson, what can I help you with?"**

"**It's just a feeling really, but I've never felt anything this strong before. I'm sorry I must sound stupid." **

"**Not at all young lady, I'd like to thank you for contacting us, I understand how strong those kinds of feelings can be." **

"**Oh well, still, it sound's kind of dumb, but...will you check it out anyway?"**

"**I assure you we will look into it." **

"**Well, thank you, I guess I should leave you to it." I hung up and picked up the history book again, anxiously thumbing through it.**

_Daniel ran through the bushes. He heard gunshots further ahead. Jack was running beside him. Sam on the other side. Teal'c had gone ahead to assess the situation at the gate. The gunshots got louder and louder as they got closer to the gate. Daniel wondered to himself 'why aren't Jack and Sam worried about all this? I guess I'm worrying about it cause of Amabel back home. When I get home I am lying down with her and telling her everything.'_

**Daniel watched as the energy blast hit Jack's leg, watched as he fell and as Sam continued running, apparently not noticing the fallen Colonel, Daniel stopped and wrapped his arm around Jack's waist, levering him up off the ground. Ignoring the older man's protests for Daniel to save himself he continued towards the clearing the gate was located in. They burst into the clearing and Daniel quickly saw that they didn't have a hope of escaping, Teal'c and Sam were both lying on the ground unconscious, at least he hoped they were unconscious, and Daniel was about to pull Jack back into the trees when they was hit with a Zat and Daniel felt an energy blast slam into him from behind as he fell into unconsciousness.**


	4. Soft Touches

Disclaimer: We've already proved ourselves wrong so here's (yet) another discalimer. We don't own Stargate Sg-1 or any related properties, yadda yadda yadda, you people all know the rest.

Greetings one and all and welcome once again to Love Kept Him Alive, a Stargate Sg-1 fanfiction by the writing duo of _Carlotta_ and **Rift**. We hope you enjoy and would appreciate it if you would review, whether good or bad, as we would be thankful for some feedback.

_Carlotta: Hello again everybody, Rift and I decided to continue the story, even though weonly got one review on the last chapter. We really would like some feedback please._

**Rift: What! Don't tell me I'm supposed to say something, again, fine. Remember you must all be ever vigilant in your search for the were-guinea pigs or they will band together with the furbies, barney and the teletubbies and aid them in their nefarious plot to take over the Earth and subjugate the human race.**

_

* * *

_

I got a phone call from Cassie again. She said that a car was going to pick me up because they found Daniel. He was in the hospital where he works. I don't know where that is exactly. I was sitting in the car on the way to my lover. I stared out the window and a few tears were falling silently down my cheek. I watched as we came up to a mountain. I closed my eyes and put my head back on the seat. I couldn't believe this was happening. My Daniel could have been hurt. Or worse, killed. The car door opened and I saw the face of a beautiful women. She had auburn hair and from the looks of it she was short and a doctor.

_"Hi Amabel, my name is Janet Fraiser. I'm Daniel's doctor here." _

_"Is he ok Doctor?" I asked as she handed a tissue to me. _

_"Yes he is fine. And awake now." I got out of the car and the doctor led me towards my lover._

"**Daniel! Are you alright?" I asked urgently, taking his hand in mine. **

"**I'm fine Amabel, don't worry." He told me softly then turned to Janet and General Hammond, who were standing at the end of his bed. **

"**Jack's still unconscious, but he should be fine." Janet told him, he waited for her to go on but when she didn't he began to get worried. **

"**Only Jack? What about Sam and Teal'c, they're not..." He trailed off but they knew what he meant. **

"**Honestly Dr. Jackson, we don't know. You and Colonel O'Neill were the only one's found by the search party. We were hoping yourself or Jack could help us find them." **

**Daniel groaned and sank back into his pillows, **_**where could they be...**_** he thought to himself as he drifted back into a drug induced sleep.

* * *

**

"**Teal'c, are you awake?"**

"**Indeed I am Major Carter."**

"**Good, are you alright?"**

"**I did not sustain any injuries in our engagement with the enemy Jaffa, what of you Major Carter?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine, any sign of the Colonel or Daniel?"**

"**I do not believe they were brought with us on board the vessel." **

"**What? Why?" **

"**I do not know. But perhaps we should formulate a plan of escape." **

"**Good idea Teal'c. So got any ideas?"**

"**Not as yet Major Carter."**

_I was lying on his bed when he came into the room. _

_"Hello my love." He said as he lay down next to me. I smiled at him. _

_"What's wrong Amabel?" He asked me. Concern in his beautiful blue eyes. _

_"It's just I didn't know that you worked in the military. I was worried when I saw this place and heard that you were hurt." _

_"Oh baby," he said taking me in his gentle arms," I always come out fixed. I was going to tell you when I got home. I care about you that much. I love you that much." I looked up to his face. He had the biggest smile on his face. _

_It was beautiful. I loved him too. I knew I did. All the things we have done together, we have talked about moving in together, we have slept together, sex and just sleeping, we have done numerous things as lovers. All these things show our love for each other. _

_"I love you too Danny." Our lips touched and he rolled us over. His hands worked magically to remove my clothing. Our kiss became so passionate I had to break it to get air. Then I went down for more. His lips were so soft over my lips and my skin. The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was his mouth over my neck and my hands running over his back and through his perfect_ _hair._

"**Alright, so we bust in there, break 'em out and haul ass back to the stargate fast as we can." **

**Daniel rolled his eyes, J**_**ack's amazing plan, the same for any kidnapping situation. **_

"**I'm afraid it's not that simple Jack..." Jacob began but Jack cut him off. **

"**Of course, it never is." Jacob and General Hammond shot him a look and he subsided back into his seat, waiting expectantly. **

"**Alright, so this is the plan."

* * *

**

**Sam was bored, aside from taunting the Jaffa guards when they came to give them food there was nothing to do, and that had gotten old days ago. The Goa'uld, whoever they were, hadn't shown any interest in them what-so-ever, not even the previously thought required gloating session over capturing them. Teal'c wasn't exactly the best of conversationalists and they'd already run through most of the easily accessible topics that sprang to mind. She sighed, yep, she was bored.**

_I woke up to Daniel's soft lips on my shoulder. Being the naughty man he is he licked it as well. _

"_Is that supposed to do something for me?" I asked him my voice still showing my sleepiness. _

"_No I just like the taste of your shoulder that is all my love." He laughed. I rolled over and wrapped the sheet around me. I put one of my hands on his cheek. His sexy manly stubble rubbing against my hand. _

"_Danny I really like the stubble it suits you so much."_

"_Oh thankyou my dear." He said in the most posh English voice he could do. I giggled and snuggled into his arms.

* * *

_

"_Oh for gods sake Daniel, answer your phone!" Jack yelled into the receiver of the phone._


	5. Familiar Troubles

Disclaimer: We do not own it, much as we wish it was otherwise.

Greetings readers, we welcome you to the newest instalment of our fanfiction. We would like to say that we hope you have been enjoying it and apologise for the slow rate at which we have been updating. We would once again like to remind you that Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Enjoy and please review.

_Carlotta: Thanks for the review scottiedog, I'm glad your enjoying it._

**Rift: Beware the rabid carnivorous squirrel's of Telrassian XII they are roaming the galaxy in search of new and exciting foods to feed their ever growing population. Be on your guard to ensure that you and your loved one's are not taken back to their home world to become a new delicacy.**

* * *

"**Is that your phone?" I asked the gorgeously half awake blue eyed man I was leaning against. **

"**Mmmm, probably, just ignore it." He said sleepily, encircling the beautiful woman with his arms. **

"**It could be important." I pointed out. **

"**I guess, hang on," He reached for the phone just as it stopped ringing, "Oh well mustn't have been all that important." He said snuggling up against me.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill, where do you think your going?" General Hammond asked the irate colonel, **

**"Daniel's not answering his phone sir, I'm gonna go down to his apartment and bring him here." Jack told him honestly. **

**The General considered him for a minute, "I'm not going to be able to stop this am I?" **

**"No sir." **

**"Alright, just don't be to long, we may not get a chance like this again." Jack grinned, saluted and left the SGC.**

_Jack pulled out in front of Daniel's apartment. He went to the door and knocked on it. Then rang the bell and then the intercom. Being the impatient person Jack was he did this over and over till Daniel come to the door. The door opened and there was Daniel in only jeans on with the top button undone. Jack burst out laughing. Then he saw Amabel behind Daniel with a sheet wrapped around her petite body._

**_Whoa, awkward moment? _Jack thought, looking between the two of them uncomfortably, he'd stopped laughing but was still grinning. The silence stretched until Daniel finally broke it. **

**"Jack what do you want?" **

**"Ummm, well we've got the chance to go get Sam and Teal'c from that Ramen dude and I thought you might want to tag along." **

**"Ramman, Jack Ramman. He's a storm god, he was mentioned in..." Jack held up his hand, he didn't want a lecture, **

**"Look, Daniel, I don't really care, do you wanna come or what."**

**"Sure, just give me a minute." With that Daniel shut the door in his face and Jack leaned against it to wait.**

_I followed Daniel back to the room. He put a nice shirt on and came over to me. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. I let the sheet drop to the floor. My naked body pressed up against his unfortunately clothed one. I reached down and grabbed his jeans. He picked up on of his jumpers off a chair and put it over my naked body.  
"Baby I need to go."_

_"I know Danny that is why I'm doing your pants up properly."_

_"Oh. Well I'm sorry darling but I have to go."_

_"I know Danny," I said just before I kissed him good bye. It was a passionate kiss. Our lips lingered and he let me go and walked out of the room. Off to save someone else today._

**Daniel closed the apartment door behind him, and looked at Jack. **

**"You could have called ahead." He said, following Jack to his car. **

**"I tried, you didn't pick up." **

**"My phone only rang once."**

**"Well I tried more than once you phone must be faulty." **

**"My phone's not faulty Jack." Jack and Daniel continued this argument all the way to the SGC and into the changing rooms, regardless of the stares they were receiving. The argument only stopped when they were in the gate room about to leave for the rescue mission. General Hammond rolled his eyes and wished them luck, watching sg6, 9 and the remainder of sg1 step through the event horizon.

* * *

**

**Sam leaned against the wall, Teal'c looked distinctly worse for wear and she doubted she looked much better. They had finally met the goa'uld holding them prisoner, he said his name was Ramman and had expected them to know who he was, Daniel probably would have but she had absolutely no clue, Teal'c had never heard of him either. _Oh god, Daniel please stay away_ she thought silently, it was probably the first time ever that she didn't want to see him. That was who he wanted, the goa'uld, she didn't know why but he did. Even Teal'c seemed troubled by it. She rested her head back against the wall again and hoped to god Daniel didn't come with the rescue party that would inevitably be sent.**


	6. Long Days, Unwelcome Revelations

Disclaimer: We still do not own it, sad as the fact may be.

Hello once again readers, we're honestly not sure why we keep writing a welcome up here, seriously, does anyone read this? In any case, once again we remind you that Carlotta writes in _italics _and Rift writes in **bold**. We hope you enjoy the chapter and please review if you like it. Or even if you don't. Just review.

_Carlotta: I'm very thankful for the reviews we have been getting from people, mostly scottiedog, but those who have only read it, I am also thankful for that as well. Our hits are very high and that is a good sign. You are probably wondering what the hell are Rift's quotes about? Here is my explanation. SHE IS WEIRD/CRAZY/INSANE/ECT! I hope you have fun reading the next chapter. It was great writing it and wonderful to get so many people reading it. Just remember that Amabel is mine and if MGM wants her as a character then please contact me. I'm sure they will be able to find my phone number somewhere. :p ;)_

**Rift: Haha Carlotta, thanks for your vote of confidence but I now inform you, and anyone else who believes your patently ridiculous claims that I will consistently deny, under oath, that I am insane, crazy, weird, eccentric, loony, strange, odd, bizarre, peculiar, creepy, unusual, mad, daft, zany, ridiculous, outlandish or any other adjective that can be used to describe the same, or similar, meaning. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and remember to feed your Druen's the dreaded Flets before they have the chance to escape, though I doubt that I need to remind you, I will anyway, Druen's should be blue or purple, if they have turned green, or worse yet, pink, of any shade, then you must get you beloved Druen to a Thravek before its condition worsens beyond the point of redemption.**

_

* * *

_

Daniel and Jack were following sg6 through the forest. Then Daniel spotted something.

_"Jack over here." Jack followed Daniel. It was bits and pieces of Sam's uniform and tools. _

_"God I love that woman." Jack said. Daniel just stared at him. _

_"What? Can't we both be in love?" _

_"It's nothing Jack it's just about time," Daniel said with a smile._

**Sam and Teal'c were brought before Ramman again, he smiled down at them, a cold cruel smile and Sam's heart sank. **

"**You're friends are on the way here to rescue you, soon the one called Daniel Jackson will be in my grasp." **

**Sam just looked at him. There was nothing she could do, no way to warn them. **_**Oh god Daniel, I am so sorry**_

"**Why did you not just bring Daniel Jackson aboard when you had the chance? Surely it would have been easier." A Jaffa guard hit Teal'c across the face with his staff weapon **

"**Do not speak to your God in such a manner sho'va." **

"**False god." Teal'c told the guard, earning himself another crack across the face. "Enough. Take them to the cell and restrain them, make sure the trap is prepared." Ramman told the guard and Sam and Teal'c were roughly dragged to their feet and pulled from the room.**

_Daniel, Jack and Sg6 found it very surprising that there was no one guarding the castle. They walked around for about half an hour till they found the unconscious Sam and Teal'c in a holding cell. _

_"SAM!" Jack yelled out. _

_"She will not hear you." They all turned around and Daniel was the first one to raise his hands._

_"Dr Jackson I presume? Follow me."_

_Ramman sat on his throne and Daniel waited at the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Dr Jackson as you know I am the last system lord seeing as you murdered the rest of them." _

_Being the person he was Daniel objected. "Actually it was the replicators who did that." _

_"SILENCE!" _

_Daniel was shoved down on his knees and he thought to himself 'this is going to be a long day.'_

"**Colonel O'Neill, you are 4 hours overdue. What happened?" General Hammond demanded as the leader of the top SG them stepped through the gate, closely followed by the others who had been sent on the mission. **

"**Well I've got some good news and some bad news." Hammond looked at him expectantly. **

"**Well the good news is that we got Sam and Teal'c back, but the bad news is that we lost Daniel."**

"**What do you mean you lost Dr Jackson?" General Hammond demanded angrily.****

* * *

**

**Daniel panted on the floor, the effects of the ribbon device making his head spin. "As I was saying," Ramman continued, "before I was interrupted. That however is not why you are here. I am sure you are wondering why I was so interested in capturing you."**

"**Well yes, the thought had crossed my mind." **

"**Show your god proper respect dog." Daniel crashed to the floor as the butt of a staff weapon smashed into his face, he felt the wire frames of his glasses press into his skin and the glass shatter. **

"**FOOL! He is no use to us dead." He was dimly aware of this statement as he fell into unconsciousness.**

"_Colonel O'Neill, tell me what the hell happened to him." Hammond ordered. _

_"Well we found Sam and Teal'c and then this system lord Ramman took Daniel away. We haven't seen him since. No sir. If I may, I'd like to go get Jackson's girl she has a right to know what happens to him." _

_"All right Jack, Carter, go with him." _

_"Yes sir." Sam and Jack walked out of the briefing room as Hammond walked over to the too familiar window with looks out onto the gate room. __

* * *

There was darkness and then I heard that sweet voice of my Amabel. _

_"Danny." She said softly. Then my own voice was heard. I was in my room looking at my bed which my Amabel was in with me. Wait a minute I though, I'm standing right here. _

_"Yes darling?" She gave me a kiss on my cheek which was just starting to show stubble. _

_"I think you will look very sexy with this stubble you are growing."_

_"Why thankyou." I kissed her full on the lips and deepened it by rolling her over onto her back. The world wet black again._

"**What do you mean he's missing!" I demanded, looking at Jack like he had just sprouted an extra head. **

"**Look, just come down the base and we'll tell you everything that happened." He said. **

**I looked at him for a few minutes more before angrily responding, "Fine."****

* * *

**

**Daniel groaned and clutched at his head, the slow steady pulsing behind his temples threatening to pull him under as he sat up. He felt his right eye suddenly remembering what happened, his glasses had been removed and the eye was swollen shut, the glass and wire had been removed but his fingers came away sticky with blood, distantly he wondered why they hadn't put him in a sarcophagus but the thought soon left him, it hurt to much to think right now. He pulled himself up and leaned against the wall, his head back, resting, and thought about Amabel and all of the wonderful reasons he had to escape and return to earth and the beautiful red-head.**


	7. OH CRAP!

Disclaimer: _le sigh_ We do not own it, but then again, if we did, things would be very different.

Welcome again, we extend our thanks for the reviews and are please that so many people seem to be enjoying our story. Remember that Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Thankyou and enjoy.

_Carlotta: Yet again, thanks for the reviews. They are great. Lots of positive messages. I'm glad you like how we have made our special Danny and our character, Amabel. She and Danny were great to write as a couple.   
Vala: Here to see me off - that's sweet.  
Daniel Jackson: We've been through a lot together. I just wanted to come here myself and...make sure you're thoroughlt searched._

**Rift: Alright I'm done with the silly (though at times, valid) comments, and by now you have all probably come to expect it but damnit I am not a fish, and you cannot turn me purple in the dishwasher.**

_

* * *

_

_As he fell in and out of daydreams, one of them stuck in Daniel's mind. He was sitting awake in the cell and the beautiful red head he loves walked into the cell. She had a beautiful light blue dress on which made her hair stand out perfectly. She kneeled in front of me and put her hand on my cheek. I leaned into it. She leaned forward and kissed my eye. As she pulled away it opened up and there was no blood on her lips. I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Our lips slightly parting for air. Her tongue expertly licking my lips. I didn't want to pull away but a forcefull wind changed her into the sand of the cell floor and I was left with the lingering feel of her lips and tongue on my face._

"**Well?" Hammond asked, walking into the briefing room where Sg teams 1 and 6 were waiting, minus Dr. Jackson of course. **

"**Well sir, the temple, facility thing was still there but it was completely abandoned, and wherever they went they took Daniel with them." Jack told him, the fact that for once he was not fiddling with the pen sitting before him on the desk showed how serious he, and the situation, was.**

"**Do you have any idea where they went?" Hammond leaned forward in his chair, his elbows resting on the table. Jack looked almost pained and eventually Teal'c answered for him. **

"**Indeed we do not General Hammond." **

**Hammond sighed; the whole situation was not looking good.****

* * *

**

**Daniel was dragged to his feet and pulled from the holding cell, looking around as he was led through the halls he realised they were on a goa'uld mother ship, **_**we must have left the planet while I was unconscious**_** he thought as they reached the room Ramman was standing in. He turned around as they entered. **

"**Ah, Dr. Jackson, I trust you are feeling better?" He asked but not as though he was expecting an answer, in truth Daniel didn't really feel any better, his head wasn't pounding quite so much and he could actually think now, if not as well as usual, but he still couldn't see out of his eye and he had a feeling that a few of the cuts were getting infected. Ramman continued without pausing. **

"**Anyway, you will not have to suffer my hospitality much longer; the ones who contracted me to retrieve you should be here shortly." He wore a mocking grin and Daniel stared at him, well, as best as he could with one eye. **

"**What? You were hired? By whom?" One of the guards made to hit him but Ramman raised a hand to stop him, **

"**You will soon find out Dr. Jackson. They have arrived." He turned to look out of the window; Daniel followed his gaze and saw a ship moving rapidly toward the mother ship.**

_I was sitting on Daniel's desk and looking at the photo he had of us together. His arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek. Out of memory that kiss was very messy. I sighed and looked around the office. It was covered in bookcases and artefacts. I sighed again; this room reminded me of my sexy archaeologist too much.

* * *

_

_"Dr Jackson, I believe you have encountered our visitors before. You will treat them with the same respect you show me."_

_Daniel rolled his eyes. So much for respect. Daniel was hit behind the knee with the staff weapon and he fell to his knees. He was then pushed down onto the floor. His face flat to the cold stone. He could hear the sound of heals on the stone. Closer and closer they got. Then stoped. Daniel tilted his head so he could glimpse at the visitors. His mouth dropped open as far as the floor would let it._

_**Oh crap**_** Daniel thought, staring up at the two Lucian alliance flunkies. He pulled his eyes away from Jup and Tenat and rested his forehead against the floor again, but he saw Jup motion towards him out of the corner of his eye. **

"**The human is injured. You were expressly instructed that he was not to be harmed." He told Ramman angrily. **

**Ramman responded calmly, "It was unavoidable, he will recover. It was not serious and I did recover him for you. However, if you do not wish to pay..." He trailed off and Tenat glowered at him. **

"**Fine, bring the human to our ship and we will supply you with your payment." Daniel was pulled roughly to his feet and forced to Jup and Tenat's ship. He was pushed into a holding cell and slid down the wall, his head in his hands.**


	8. Reunions

Discalimer: Again with the futility. We do not own it, but man, things would be different if we did.

Welcome again to Love Kept Him Alive. We would like to thank you for the reviews and make a statement in response to our first flame (we're so proud, we got a flame), this story is NOT a Mary-Sue. Thank you, remember that Carlotta writes in _italics _and Rift writes in **bold**, enjoy the story and remember to review.

_Carlotta: Daniel: Who shot me?__  
O'Neill: Don't change the subject. What do you remember?  
Daniel: Uh, I went to see Colonel Vaselov and right in the middle of our conversation he collapsed and I went to help him and that's it.  
Carter: You don't remember accompanying him to the infirmary?  
Daniel: No! (suspiciously) Who shot me?  
O'Neill: You were shooting up the Gate room._

**Rift: Another chapter and the introduction of yet more prodigious complications and I assure you that they'll only get worse before they get better. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter and now, if you'll excuse me I must escape the clutches of the evil of El ****Loco Tigra.**

**

* * *

Jack was frustrated, understandably so, they had no clue as to where Ramman had taken Daniel or why for that matter. He and Teal'c were sparring but it wasn't helping either of them vent their frustrations.**

**Sam walked into the gym. "Sir, we might have a lead on Daniel's whereabouts." **

**Jack stopped mid punch but unfortunately Teal'c didn't seem to have heard and his foot connected with Jack's stomach. **

"**I apologise O'Neill." **

"**No. No, it's okay T. What was that about Daniel, Carter?"**

_Jack walked into Daniel's room. It was dark. He sat down next to the bed and knew that I, Daniel's petite lover, was awake. _

_"Hey." Jack said softly. He heard a sniff._

_"Hi Jack, can I call you Jack?" _

_"Yeah. What's up Amabel?" _

_"Well I don't know where my Daniel is and I'm scared that I will loose him. I don't know what to do or feel." _

_Jack moved onto the bed next to her. She had one of Daniel's blue uniform jackets on to keep her warm. Jack took her in his arms and told her everything was going to be ok. Daniel was alive somewhere and Jack promised that he would find Daniel and personally escort him to his perfect life, me.__

* * *

"Amabel." The soft voice of my lover floated into my mind. _

"_Daniel?" I questioned. I opened my eyes and saw Daniel standing at the end on the bed. He moved over to the chair next to the bed and sat down. _

_"Amabel, baby, just listen I don't have much time. Write the directions I give you down and tell them to Jack, he will know what to do, hopefully. I will try and contact him later but you at the moment are my only hope."_

_"Daniel where are you?" _

_"Babe, I've been captured and I'm being held prisoner." Suddenly a woman appeared at his side. _

_"Ummm Daniel who is that?" Daniel looked at the woman beside him. _

_"This is Vala." His voice held a bit of annoyance. Vala smiled._

"**So Daniel, will this girl of yours tell your friends where to find us?" Vala asked, sliding her foot up his thigh. **

"**Yes, Amabel will tell them." He told her shortly, pushing her foot away. **

"**Oh Daniel, don't be like that, we should have some **_**fun**_** before the rescue arrives, or the alliance decides to kill us, whichever comes first." Vala said, crawling across the floor and pressing his shoulders against the wall, straddling his hips she leaned in to kiss him. **

**Daniel pushed her off easily and stood up, moving to the door he knocked and looked into the eyes of their alliance guard when the small observation window was opened. **

"**What do you want?" The guard demanded. **

"**Um listen, do think that maybe we could get separate cells? Just possibly?" Daniel asked the guard tiredly and sighed when the hatch was slammed shut in his face. **"**Damn." He muttered. **

"**Oh Daniel, don't be like that." Vala said, coming up behind him and putting her arms around his chest. He pulled free of her encircling arms and went to lie on the bed sticking out of the wall, he had a headache and Vala wasn't helping. Lying there with his eyes closed he still managed to stop Vala before she tried anything more. **

"**Vala just leave me alone please, amuse yourself for a while." He said, pushing her back across the room.****

* * *

I stood in the briefing room and watched Sg's 1, 5 and 12 step through the stargate. They were going to get my Danny back and I hadn't been aloud to go with them no matter how much I'd demanded it and now I wouldn't know if he was alright until they came back. I thought back to the vision, I didn't know what else to call it, of him and that woman, Vala, I remembered the angry bruise prominent on the right side of his face. I shifted nervously again, **

_**oh god Daniel, please be alright.**_**

* * *

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Sg-12 and half of Sg-5 surveyed the scene below them. Daniel and Vala were on what looked like a stage, or a gallows, with a fair sized crowd before them and what looked like broadcasting equipment surrounding them. Jack cursed under his breath, they were here in time, but it wouldn't mean anything if they couldn't stop the execution. **_**Damnit Daniel. How do you manage to get yourself into these things?**_** Jack thought to himself before turning to face the others aiding in the rescue effort.**

"_Ummm, Vala do you know what they are going to do?" Daniel asked looking at the bloodthirsty crowd. _

_"No Daniel I don't think I do." The Lucian alliance king came into view and the crowd went silent. _

_"This isn't a good thing."__

* * *

Jack focused on Daniel and the woman with him. Then he focused the sniper on the apparent leader. _

_"Sir, don't you think we should get Daniel out of there first?" Sam asked. _

_"Carter, do what you have to. We need him back," Jack said. Sam pulled out a tranquiliser gun and pointed it at Daniel. She shot him and he fell to the ground. Then the woman. The crowd looked at them. A huge roar went up and they turned on each other. _

_"Well sir I think you got your distraction." _

_"Thanks Carter. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE"__

* * *

I ran to the viewing platform. The gate was opening. Teams came through and then nothing. But the gate didn't shut down. Then Sam came through then Jack and finally Teal'c. Daniel was carrying the woman I saw before. I ran down to the corridor where they had to pass through. Daniel saw me and passed Vala to Teal'c. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran into his open arms and our lips met. Finally._


	9. Togetherness

Disclaimer: We do not own Stargate: Sg-1 or any affiliated characters, concepts or properties. But we do own Amabel, Ramman (as the character idea, not the storm god), the plot and several Stargate: Sg-1 boxsets.

Once again we welcome you to our story, thank you for the reviews and remind you that Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold.** Thanks again, enjoy and please review.

_Carlotta: O'Neill: You're not gonna take the fall for this. I don't care what's at stake.  
__Daniel: Why do you care?  
O'Neill:Because despite the fact that you've been a terrific pain in the ass for the last five years, I may have...might have grown to admire you a little, I think.  
:sniff: Poor Danny, it's so sad, and stupid, evil Jonas, how dare you take his place?_

**Rift: Heh, heh, heh... burn, baby, burn. Aerosol cans and lighters; the world's greatest boredom relievers.**

* * *

"**You sure you won't ditch the carrot top and come with me Daniel? It'll be fun. I promise." Vala told him slyly as the gate was dialled to take her away from the earth. **

**Daniel smiled tightly. "Goodbye Vala." He said and turned to leave the room. **

"**Oh Daniel, you're no fun." He heard her say as he cleared the door. ****Shaking his head, he made his was to his lab and settled himself in to work on the complex translation from a temple that Sg-16 had found on their latest mission. **

**Half an hour later he threw down the passage in frustration. He couldn't concentrate, he was, well, bored. Tap, tap, tap. Bored, bored, bored. He jumped almost half a metre when his phone rang; he picked it up, knowing the boredom was clear in his voice. **

"**Daniel Jackson." **

"**Hiya Danny."**

"**Amabel, what is it?" **

"**How long will you be?" He glanced at the clock, it told him he could leave in ten minutes.**

"**Ten minutes plus however long it takes me to drive home." **

"**I can't wait."**

"**Me either, I'll see you then." He hung up and the final ten minutes seemed to fly by and then he was off the base, in his car, moving towards the beautiful brown eyed red head he loved.**

_I heard the car pull up in the carport. I ran to the door and just as Daniel got through it he had his lover in his arms. Tears were running down my face He handed me some flowers. I took them and put them on the table. Daniel took me into his room and lay me on the bed. _

"_Shhhhhhh baby. It ok I'm here. I'm fine." Daniel stroked my cheek and tried to sooth me in different languages. It worked. _

"_Can you let me up so I can get changed darling?" _

"_Kiss first." I commanded. _

_Daniel complied. Our lips touched. We caressed each other and I finally got his shirt off. My hands moving slowly over his muscled chest. I broke the kiss and Daniel got up and changed into some PJ bottoms. He came back to the bed and lay on his side next to me, his beautiful girl. His hand stroked over my tear stained face. He kissed each cheek and finally descended on my lips. His tongue and lips playing with mine, I let my barrier down and fully surrendered to my lover._

**It had been three glorious months since the Daniel had been recovered from the Lucian alliance and Daniel had taken Amabel on a picnic, he seemed to think he owed her something because of the time he'd had to spend in the 'office' and he had a few days off so he'd hired a cabin and surprised her with a romantic weekend away. He watched her silently, smiling a small smile, he loved her so much. When he was with her the world seemed brighter. She noticed him watching and looked at him. **

"**What?" She asked and he pulled her against him. **

"**I love you, you know that?" **

**She blushed, smiling, "I love you too Daniel." **

"**When you smile you could outshine the sun." He told her softly and leaned forward to kiss her; she blushed harder and kissed him back. **

**Their lips pressed together, softly, tenderly, tongues exploring each others mouths. It was a kiss that showed just how in love they were. They stayed out all night, looking at the stars, talking and just ... being together. Dawn came and they slowly made their way back toward the cabin.**


	10. Frets, Kisses and Struggles

Disclaimer: We still don't own it.

Welcome again and we apologise for the wait in getting this chapter to you. RememberCarlotta writes in _italics _and Rift writes in **bold. **Enjoy and remember to review.

_Carlotta: Awwwwww! Short but sweet. I like this chapter. Even though it's small I thought it was great. Bet man that would be a damn sexy sight first thing in the morning! ENJOY!_

**Rift: Okay, so I have nothing to say and all my favourite quotes are inappropriate. So, ummm,yeah, review. Bye!**

_

* * *

_

I rolled over and saw that the bed beside me was empty. I sat up quickly.

_"Whoa. Calm down I'm here." His soft voice called out. Daniel walked out from the bathroom with only a robe on. _

I rolled over and saw that the bed beside me was empty. I sat up quickly. 

_I fell back on the bed, nearly fainting. Even though we have been dating for nearly 5 months, I had seen many sexy things from Daniel but nothing like this. _

_"Hey what's up?" He asked me as he gently kissed my neck. _

_"Stop that and come here." I pulled him onto the bed and onto his back. I kissed him passionately and he grabbed my waist and pulled my body over his. His hands leaving warm trails over my cooling skin._

**Daniel was in the shower, I was in the kitchen making breakfast, I'd already had a shower and, unfortunately, had to leave soon. I felt his arms around my waist and turned my head to kiss him, he was only wearing a towel his body still wet from his shower, he helped me move the breakfast to the table, grinned at me and went to the bedroom to get changed. I heard the doorbell. **

"**Amabel, baby, could you get that please." Daniel called from the bed room, I got up and moved to open the door. **

**The three men on the other side seemed surprised to find me there but they soon recovered, one grabbed me while the other two pushed past. Daniel came out of the bedroom pulling a shirt over his head the button of his pants not done up. **

"**Who is it?" He asked me.**

**A cloth was pressed over my mouth, and, struggle as I did, I couldn't break free and blackness began to eat at the edges of my vision. I saw Daniel try to get to me, to get past the other two men. He was pushed back and I saw him get back to his feet with a bloody gash across his forehead and come at them again. I fell into blackness as one of the men fired a gun at Daniel.**


	11. Pain and Anger

Disclaimer: We don't own it, however much we wish it were not true.

Welcome again to Love Kept Him Alive, remember Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. There is some coarse language and violent themes and we have now officially warned you all so don't complain if you don't like it. Enjoy the chapter and please review.

_Carlotta: Hey all! Thanks so much for the reviews, they are great, as always. This chapter does have some language (added to make the scene) so I apologise if it offends anyone. I love it when Daniel is tough. He is so so so so so sexy._

**Rift: Hi all, another chapter and another day draws closer to when the Infidel Defilers shall all drown in the lakes of blood. Heheh, I think Thulsa Doom is my idol.**

_

* * *

_

_My vision was blurred. I heard a groan from my side and I turned around slowly. There was Daniel lying on the floor. He had a black eye. I leaned over him. _

_"Danny?" I asked softly. He groaned again. _

_"Yeah darling?" _

"_Oh good you are alive." _

_"You really don't need this now do you. Us being kidnapped and me being kidnapped twice . . ." Just then someone came through a door._

_"Ah the two of them are awake." He yelled out the door. _

_Two other large looking men came through and picked Daniel up. _

_"Don't take him away please!" I yelled at them. The first man hit me in the mouth. _

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" Daniel yelled._

**Daniel was struggling against the two large men until the first man, who seemed to be in charge, walked over and backhanded him. Daniel's head snapped back, the force of the blow re-opening the gash on his forehead, he turned back to the man and I gasped, seeing the fresh blood trickling down his face. The man pulled a gun out and pointed it at Daniel. **

"**I didn't shoot you in the apartment because you, as yet, have a purpose to serve. But she," He pointed the gun at me, "is just insurance that you do as you are told. Do not make me rethink that strategy." Daniel glared at him defiantly for a minute but eventually acceded. **

"**Fine. I'll do what you want." He told the man in an angry voice. **

"**No Daniel. Don't." I told my lover desperately. **

"**Shhh baby, it'll be alright." Daniel told me soothingly and then was shoved rudely out of the room, leaving me alone with my worries and a bleeding lip.**

_Daniel was pushed down into a chair and his hand bindings cut. He rubbed each wrist. There was a computer on the desk in front of him. _

_"Ummm what am I supposed to do?" Daniel asked through clenched teeth. _

_"You my friend," the man looked at Daniel, "are going to decipher this for us." _

_The man clicked the mouse and some Tollan writings came up on the screen. Daniel's eyes went wide. He had seen these same ones a few days ago. How the hell did these guys get this so quickly? The man saw Daniel's reaction and held a knife to Daniel's throat. _

_"Either you do this now or we hurt your petite girl." Daniel heard screams in the background. _

_"YOU BASTARD!" Daniel got another cut on his face.

* * *

_

_I was being slapped. I screamed and screamed. Suddenly I stopped. The man that was beating me was standing at the door. I touched my cheek and my hand came back with blood on it. The man at the door threw something in to me. _

_"You will be needing these later if you beau doesn't do what he is asked." He walked away. I picked up a med kit and a condom. Well at least they are that smart._

"**Do we have any idea where they are?" Hammond asked, leaning forward in his chair. **

"**No sir, but Daniel does seem to be doing this a lot lately. More than usual I mean." Jack told him, they'd been contacted by the police about Daniel and Jennifer's disappearance as, technically, it fell under air force jura striction because Daniel was on their payroll. **

"**I think it's safe to say that it has something to do with the Stargate program," Sam said suddenly, "And that they probably just grabbedAmabel as an afterthought, or some sort of insurance, so that Daniel would do what they wanted." **

"**I believe what Major Carter suggests is corret. From the appearance Daniel Jackson's apartment I do not believe the kidnappers were expecting her to be there." Teal'c agreed stoically.**


	12. Tears and Screams

Disclaimer: Alas, we still do not own Stargate: Sg-1 or any affiliated properties.

Welcome again to Love Kept Him Alive. More violent themes so if you don't like don't read. Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Enjoy the story and remember to review.

_Carlotta: As you may have noticed, we did change the rating of our fanfic due to the language used in the last chapter. We are, well I am at least, sorry if it offends anyone at all (it was sort of needed for atmosphere). Anyways thanks again for liking the fanfic. We are hoping to have another one done soon after the end of this one, yes another one I hear you say, (hoperfully cheers for the new one), I can't wait until we finish the new fanfic, it is so good (my friends have told me that). Well until the next chapter, all those who love Michael Shanks Unite._

**Rift: Hi all. In reference to Carlotta's message: she may be sorry if the language and violence offended anyone, but I, for one, am not. If you were offended by it, why on earth did you keep reading after we'd warned you?  
Manny: Is space hot?  
Bernard: Of course it is, where do you think we get pineapples from?**

* * *

"**Amabel, honey, I need you to wake up now." Daniel called, shaking me. **

"**Wha..? Daniel? What's going on?" I asked groggily. **

"**Shhh, we don't have time for that now, you have to come with me now." He told me, putting a finger to my lips. **

**I sat up and saw the guard sprawled on the floor. **

"**Daniel! What's going on?" I demanded as he pulled me to my feet and out the door, past the unconscious guard and I noticed that he was limping slightly. **

**He pulled me through the corridors until we reached a garage filled with cars and what seemed to be another prisoner waiting by one of the cars. **

"**Are you ready Dr. Jackson?" The man asked. **

"**Yes," He said to the man, "Amabel, get in the car. We're getting out of here." He told me and pushed me gently toward the car. **

**I hopped in, heard a shot and turned back in time to see the bullet impact with Daniel's back, he grasped the wound.**

"**DANIEL!"**

"**Jason, take her and go! Go to the Cheyenne mountain air force base. They'll help you." The man, Jason, hesitated and I took the chance to try and throw herself out of the car. **

**Daniel tackled the man, it was the man who had first threatened to shoot him, and me, the man who was in charge. **

"**Go!" I heard him shout and Jason pushed me back into the car and crashed through the garage doors. **

**I tried to tell him to stop, to turn around, but he wouldn't listen, he just kept driving, ignoring my pleas.****

* * *

The man had thrown Daniel off and was now standing with his foot on the archaeologist's chest. **

"**That," He informed the multi-talented explorer, "was a **_**very**_** stupid thing to do."**

_I was crying all the way to the base. Jason parked and I ran for the closest elevator. The door opened and I ran into the arms of Jack. The elevator door closed and all you could hear was my sobs and Jack trying to calm me down. Jack picked me up and walked to the briefing room. __

* * *

Daniel was pulled from his restless sleep by a gun shot. His side hurt so much. The wound had been properly bandaged. Not like the other cuts he had. _

_"Get up." The man with the gun said._

_"If I could I would ok just give me some help." _

_The man helped him over to the desk with the computer. Daniel had his shirt off and the knife cuts on his arm and leg were painful. He had nearly translated the passage and the people, Daniel thought they were the Trust, were getting impatient._

"**Sir, we're at the place, but it's empty, deja vu huh? Anyway, we found a room, it looks like it had a computer set up, Carter thinks they probably wanted a translation and says it was probably the Trust, I'm inclined to agree." Jack told the General down the phone. **

"**Very good Colonel, is there anything else?" **

"**Uhh, yeah, there's quite a bit of blood in the room. It's probably Daniel's." There was silence for a long moment. **

"**Alright Colonel, come back to the base and let clean up do their job." Hammond sat down at his desk and looked at his hands. **

**Dr. Jackson did seem to get himself into these sort of situations quite a bit.****

* * *

Daniel was slumped in the chair, the straps tying his arms the only thing keeping him up. **

"**I... I did what you want," He managed through gritted teeth, despite the pain, "I translated the passage." He spat blood onto the floor. His whole body ached. "What do you want?" **

**His captors sent another jolt of electricity through the chair, their leader smiled tightly. **

"**I ask the questions here. Not you. You **_**will**_** tell me what I want to know, your body can still take a lot more... punishment before it fails. And who knows, we may well learn more from your death." He told Daniel leaning over the archaeologist's chair. Daniel tried to jerk back but could not manage it while tied to the chair. "You know what we want to know, even if you do not admit the knowledge. **_**Tell us! Now!" **_

**Daniel groaned, "I. Don't. Know!" He told them again. **

**His screams echoed through the room and the hallways beyond.**


	13. Unauthorised Visitations

Disclaimer: We do not own it.

Welcome again to Love Kept Him Alive. Only three chapters to go and yet more complications to come. Because of the response to this, our first, story we will be uploading another when it is completed, we hope that if you enjoyed LKHA that you'll read our second. More violent themes in this one, but only slight ones. Remember Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Enjoy the story and please review.

_Carlotta: Hey y'all! Thanks for the reviews. They have been great. Inspiring us to do more with our fanfics and praise for you ... our fans. Anyways, hopefully you will all like the end of Love Kept Him Alive because, alas, it is finishing soon. But do not fret, there is another fanfic on the was, one that Rift and I both like and think is better than this one. On the next chapter of Love Kept Him Alive...Daniel can't stand our uninvited visitor but also has a lovely warmth at his side. What will he do when someone wants something only he knows the answer for?  
Steven: The last time I saw you, you were giving a lecture to an empty room.  
Daniel: Well, it was full when I started..._

**Rift: Another chapter down and yet more complications are introduced.  
T-Saint: How much did they pay you to spy on us?  
Tank Girl:Two dollars and fifteen cents!**

_

* * *

_

_I jolted awake. Tears were running down my face. I ran out of Daniel's room, where I had been sleeping and to General Hammond's office._

_"Sir I know where Daniel is." I said as I jotted down an address on a piece of paper. Hammond looked at me. _

_"How do you know this Amabel?" He asked softly._

_"I dreamt about it. I saw Daniel being dragged into this house in my dream. He is hurt. He is being tortured." _

_Hammond instantly rang Jack. "O'Neill, tell everyone to go to this address." _

_"But sir how do you know?" _

"_Explanations later." He hung up.

* * *

_

_Daniel had taken quite enough. He had nearly passed out on the last jolt. He looked up at the man. _

_"So Dr. Jackson ready to tell us everything you know about ascension." It wasn't a question it was a demand. _

_Daniel just smiled. He had seen Jack with his trusty sniper on the top level. The mans head blew off. Everyone dropped to the ground. Sam came up behind Daniel to untie him. Teal'c was covering her. _

_"Daniel you look awful." _

_"Thanks Sam."_

_"We will take you right to Amabel."_

_"Is she alright?" _

_"Yeah a little but shaken up but she was sleeping when we left. Warming your bed up for you." Daniel smiled at that nice thought._

**Daniel was leaning on Teal'c heavily, the big Jaffa warrior practically carrying him through the halls, it hurt to move, to breathe, to think and he knew he lost consciousness at least once before they made it outside to the waiting ambulance. He was placed on the stretcher and Jack came over to see him. **

"**Hang in there buddy. We'll get you to the Doc soon." Daniel heard him say and nodded faintly to the grey haired Colonel and lay back on the stretcher. **

**The man who'd been in charge, the one who shot Daniel, who, unfortunately had not been in charge of his questioning so was still alive, pushed his way to the ambulance. **

"**This isn't over Dr. Jackson. I promise you that." He spat at the blue eyed archaeologist threateningly, Jack pushed the man away. **

"**Get him out of here." He told the corporal meant to be restraining him.****

* * *

Daniel came to consciousness slowly, opening his eyes to the dim interior of the infirmary at the SGC. He felt a hand holding his; he looked down to see Amabel asleep leaning on his bed, her head cushioned in her arms. He smoothed her hair away from her face and smiled at her sleeping form, glad that she was safe and thinking again how lucky he was to love, and be loved by, someone like the beautiful red head watching over him while he slept.**

_I felt soft hands on my face. I opened my eyes and Daniel was looking at me. His blue eyes showing something special. I smiled at him. _

_"Hey Danny." I said as I got up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. _

_"Oh come on you are do better than that." He said with a laugh. I leaned down and gave him a bigger kiss. _

_"The more passionate ones are for when you come back home. I don't want to hurt you." _

_"Sweetie you won't hurt me. I love you."

* * *

_

_Sam sat on Jack's desk._

_"Jack this one really scared me." _

_"This one what?" Jack asked her. _

_"The kidnapping of Daniel. You saw what they did to him and Amabel. I now realise that life is too quick for these types of things." _

_"I couldn't have said it better myself." A voice said from the door. _

_Sam and Jack turned around and Dr. Fraiser was standing at the door. _

_"Come in Doc." Jack said. _

_The petite doctor came in, "Daniel is awake." She said. _

_Sam got up so quickly and almost ran down to the infirmary to check on the loveable archaeologist._

_"**Unauthorised off world activation."**_** The announcement echoed through the halls. **

"**I'd better go and see what's going on." Sam said, squeezed his hand, smiled at Daniel and Amabel and left the infirmary. **

**She arrived in the dialling room just in time to see sg-10 walk through the event horizon but it was the person with them that held her attention. She turned to Jack and he grinned. **

"**Daniel is not going to like this." **

**Sam smiled as well.**


	14. A Test of Patience

Disclaimer: We don't own it.

Greetings readers and welcome again to Love Kept Him Alive. Remember Carlotta writes in _italics_ and Rift writes in **bold**. Enjoy and review.

_Carlotta: Well only two more chapters left. :sigh: I'm gonna miss writing these things for you guys. Thankyou all for your generous reviews and I'm glad you like the fanfic. Rift and I will have another one done soon after we finish posting Love Kept Him Alive.  
Daniel and Amabel are having a nice relaxing time away from the troubles of the SCG. Will something happen to change their lives forever...again? ...all this and more in the next chapter of Love Kept Him Alive._

**Rift: No comment. (except for this quote)  
Donner: They're prisoner stamps.  
T-Saint: Prison, my ass. That's exactly what they want us to think.  
Booga: Or, better yet, that isn't what they want us to think. That way we'll think what they think we might think, but actually...  
T-Saint: Booga. Try not to speak.**

_

* * *

_

_Daniel had heard a few rumours that Vala had come back to the SGC. News travels very fast in this place. I was off getting some food and proper sleep. He was all alone . . . for now at least. He heard some bickering at the entrance to the infirmary. He got up out of bed and walked around the curtain. _

_"Oh Daniel!" Vala said. She walked up to him and caressed his face. _

_"Ummm Vala that is hurting." Daniel said resentfully to the woman standing in front of him. _

_"Oh I'm so sorry." She hugged him and her foot gently kicked his right leg, another cut, and his chest hurt._

"_Vala just don't touch me ok?" _

_"But?" _

"_VALA! Don't test my patience." All of the nurses in the infirmary were looking at the pair now. _

_I appeared from behind Vala. I walked over to Daniel and gently put my arms around him. _

_"How come she can hug you?" Vala asked. _

_"Because, Vala, she is gentle and perfect. You aren't." Vala's face looked hurt. _

_The two guards came and took her away. _

_"Daniel that wasn't very nice." I said looking up at my beau. _

_"I know but she just gets on my nerves so much and she opened the cut on my leg. Janet!"_

**Daniel was sleeping and Vala had taken the opportunity to sneak into the infirmary to see him. Amabel had finally left the base so Vala decided that she'd finally be able to get a word in edgeways to Daniel without her there. She was currently waiting for him to wake up and she was getting bored, Vala was not the most patient of people. **

"**Come on Daniel, wake up." She poked him in the arm, when he didn't stir she poked him again, this continued for some time before Daniel sat up groggily. **

"**Wha...? Vala? Stop it." He told her, pushing her hand away. **

**She smiled at him. "Aren't you wondering why I'm here Daniel?" She asked him, running her hand down his cheek, he jerked away. **

"**No, not really, but if I was going to hazard a guess, I'd say you wanted something." **

"**Oh Daniel, do you really think so poorly of me?" She was stroking his face again and he tried, unsuccessfully, to stop her. **

"**Yes." **

"**Oh, well I guess that just can't be helped." He looked at her suspiciously and noticed for the first time the device at her temple, he tried to move away from her caressing his temple but did not succeed. **

**His eyes widened in pain as she pressed a small device to his temple, identical to the one she had attached to herself.**

_Daniel went in and out of Vala's weird dreams. Most of them had in them. Then they were just sitting in the living room. Her hands were all over him. He was trying to get away from her._

"_Oh come on Daniel. Just touch me,"_

_"Why Vala what do you want?" _

_"I want you to touch me. And tell me where I can find this." She pulled out a book and showed Daniel the picture. _

_"But Vala you have already done this to me and I'm not falling for it again." He said as he put his hands on Vala's waist. _

_"No don't touch me now. I hate you. Why won't you help me?" Daniel woke up and Vala was being pulled away from the bed. _

_Janet was leaning over him and she pulled the device off._

"_OW!"_

"**Alright Dr. Jackson, what happened?" General Hammond asked wearily. **

"**Vala wanted to know where to find something." Daniel told the assembled group wryly. **

"**We think she used a modified memory recall device, they were linked somehow, I'm not sure how yet." Sam said, smiling at the thought of a new challenge. **

"**Do we know what she wanted?" **

**"It looked like something made by the ancients." The silence in the ward stretched out as the absorbed this information.**


End file.
